You Can Bet On It!
by SilentJo
Summary: Working at the same hero agency after high school, Midoriya and Bakugou are still as competitive as ever. Bakugou's latest punishment embarrasses Midoriya, but he has an idea on how to turn the tables as he makes another bet.
1. Chapter 1

The competitive rivalry between Bakugou and Midoriya continued well after they graduated UA. Working at the same hero agency, they passed their patrol time making bets and challenges.

They started out innocent. Who could catch the villain first, who could cause the least property damage during a mission, etc. The penalties started out harmless as well. Loser paid for meals, cleaned around the agency office, ran out to get coffee or groceries. While the bets remained normal, it was the wagers that grew more... daring.

One of the first lewd punishments had Deku wear Uraraka's bra and panties under his hero suit for a day (she only gave them up after learning who would be wearing them). Bakugou lost and had to perform at the next group karaoke night— in full drag.

"Who knew Kacchan could nail such a slutty walk in 6-inch heels?" yelled Kirishima as their group cat-called and whistled as Bakugou grudgingly continued with his punishment dance.

Bakugou swore that Deku's next penalty would be far worse than this humiliation. Midoriya only nodded as he watched Bakugou shake his latex-wrapped ass to the dance music. The skin-tight outfit accentuated Kacchan's tits, and Midoriya couldn't stop staring as the group drank and laughed the night away.

Bakugou lost their next challenge as well. This time, Midoriya demanded Kacchan put on the drag outfit for a private performance at his place. Bakugou groaned and swore to make him pay but relented to his punishment. He was no coward or a sore loser after all. He decided to wear a different outfit this time.

Not that he wanted Deku to enjoy it or anything. The orange and gray corset was just less restrictive, that's all. Midoriya's mouth dropped when Kacchan strutted out of Midoriya's bathroom in stilettos and skin-tight leather shorts. His massive chest overflowed from atop the cinched corset.

Midoriya was rock hard and sweating as Bakugou stared daggers at him while he sashayed around the room. Crossing his legs and using slow, deliberate movements, Midoriya discreetly massaged his throbbing erection to this display. Bakugou knew what Deku was doing, and it should've made him angry. And he was pissed off. Why wouldn't he be? The shorts were riding up his ass and the heels made his toes ache.

But _fuck_... The thought of that green-haired bastard rubbing himself off right _in front_ of him made him want to cum all over his freckled face.

Bakugou wanted to see that face turn all shades of red, so he worked his ass harder to the music Deku's shitty little phone put out. He uncrossed his work partner's legs, staring at the damp spot at the top of the tent in Deku's pants.

"You dirty slut," was all Bakugou said before he slid onto Deku's lap, grinding his crotch against Deku's bulge.

"Nggh, Kacchan… W-what are you…" Before he could finish talking, Bakugou clapped a hand across his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm just fulfilling the penalty. You wanted a performance, so you're getting one. But remember, payback's gonna be a motherfucker."

Deku could only whine in reply, the wet fabric of his pants sliding along the black leather shorts provided just enough friction to stimulate his aching cock.

Bakugou knew Deku was getting close by the way Deku jutted his hips towards him, begging for more contact. And just as the song ended, Bakugou uncovered Deku's mouth, stopped pressing himself against him, and whispered, "uh oh, looks like the performance is over."

Standing up, he watched with intense pleasure as Deku desperately sought a way to cum. Staring at Bakugou with pleading eyes, he couldn't bring himself to ask Kacchan to keep going, but he couldn't wait for him to leave to finish either.

Resorting to his own hand, he thrust it into the waistband of his pants and furiously started to stroke his wet cock. He had been so close to finishing before Bakugou stopped dancing -no- dry humping against him. What a cruel thing to do! But Midoriya couldn't say that it surprised him. Kacchan was more than capable of being a spiteful bastard.

His sense of embarrassment was overwhelmed by his frantic need to cum. As Midoriya fucked into his tightened fist, he groaned as his hot load coated his fingers, creating an even darker wet spot on his clothes. Bakugou took in the sight, his own urge to fuck eating away at him.

"I'll see myself out since you got your hands full, you slutty nerd. See you at the office."

Deku was still in his cum haze and paid no attention to Kacchan walking to the bathroom on unsteady legs. He didn't even notice the grunts and moans coming from there as Bakugou peeled the shorts down and started to masturbate. He'd be damned if he'd let Deku know how turned on he was by what went on tonight. And just to show how little he cared, he came all over Deku's toilet seat, leaving a sticky reminder for him to discover later.

Satisfied and changed back into his street clothes, he left the bathroom to see Deku asleep where he'd left him, jizz-coated hand still in his pants.

"Yeah, payback's gonna be a real bitch, Deku, just you wait."


	2. Chapter 2

_This is unbearable! Why did I ever agree to this?!_

Midoriya Izuku's mind flooded with these thoughts as he gingerly made his way down the sidewalk. It had been 5 hours since he'd inserted the vibrator into his ass and taped the wire to his thigh. He had less than three hours left before he could be free of this invasion of his body. His agency partner, Katsuki Bakugou, looked on with a shit-eating grin. He was fully aware of Midoriya's condition. In fact, it was his idea after he won their last bet. He'd gone out and bought the tiny vibrator, complete with wireless remote, with the intention of making it part of Midoriya's punishment. They were fresh out of high school, but still as competitive as ever. They ended up at the same Hero Agency after graduation. Bakugou figured that if he had to see Deku's ugly mug every day, he should at least get some entertainment out of it.

And so there they were, Midoriya struggling to maintain his composure while Bakugou controlled the speed and intensity of the device currently stimulating his asshole. Not only did he have to suffer through this embarrassment, Bakugou had made it clear that coming or relieving his bladder were forbidden while they were on patrol. The sex toy wasn't making it easy for him to ignore either urge. It was just shy of his prostate and kept him in a constant state of edging. His bladder was taking the brunt of the abuse, the internal shaking made him ache with the need to pee.

"You don't have to l-look so smug. This isn't professional at all, what if there's an emergency?"

Bakugou just cocked an eyebrow and glared at Midoriya. "Considering how badly you lost our last bet, you should be grateful that it's nothing worse. I could have made you lose the pants too."

"Now that's just indecent even for you, Kacchan."

"Whatever, nerd."

So the remainder of their shift passed in uncomfortable silence, and when they returned to the agency's building, Midoriya rushed to the bathroom so he could remove the sex toy and empty his bladder. Bakugou followed him into the bathroom and watched Deku struggle as he pulled the cord out.

"You're dancing around like a little fairy, do you know how ridiculous you look right now?"

"I have to pee so bad, Kacchan! It's not a laughing matter! I'm not going to risk wetting myself because of your stupid penalty game." He noticed that Bakugou was staring hard at his crotch while rubbing the side of his inner thigh close to his cock. It took Midoriya a moment to put it together.

"Wait, you're getting off on this aren't you? The thought of me having to piss to the point of wetting myself is turning you on!"

"Are you crazy? What makes you think I'd get turned on by a loser like you having to take a leak?" Even as he said the words, Bakugou's eyes remained fixated on Midoriya as he finally freed himself of the vibrator and went straight for the urinal. Just as he finished peeing, Bakugou returned to their office. Midoriya followed and tossed the toy towards him.

"Eww! What makes you think I want that after it's been in your fucking ass all day?"

"I've had all I can take of it, and you're the one that bought it in the first place, I'm only returning your property. I still think that you were getting off on me having to pee."

"And I told you that's not true, Deku. Now get off my fucking back about it, okay? It's time to go."

Midoriya had felt embarrassed by Kacchan's penalty game all day and thought he was just doing it out of meanness or as a show of his sadistic side. But if he was right, this was a sexual kink that he was trying to fulfill at his expense. He decided that he wasn't going to back down this time.

"H-Hey! What the hell do you think you're-" Bakugou yelled as Midoriya shoved him against the desk in the middle of the room and yanked his pants down past his knees.

"I knew it! You were getting hard watching me struggle with my bladder! You've got a pee fetish, don't you?"

"Get the fuck offa me before I kill you, Deku!"

"Not this time, Kacchan. You're hard as a rock right now! I'll make a bet with you. If you can last more than ten minutes against whatever I do to you, then I'll submit to your next punishment immediately. But if you cum before those ten minutes are up, that punishment applies to you. Deal?"

Bakugou stared hard at Midoriya, "Hah. If you want to look like a damn idiot, then be my guest. There's no way some punk ass little bastard like you can get me to cum that fast. Know that I won't be so gentle with your next punishment."

A glimmer of determination sparked in Midoriya's eyes as he pushed Bakugou into the wheeled desk chair behind the desk. He proceeded to get down on his knees and slid between Bakugou's legs. He grabbed the hard cock before him and started to stroke up and down its length.

"Wow, you really must be a glutton for punishment, Deku. This lame attempt isn't doing shit for me."

Midoriya chuckled under his breath as he took Bakugou's entire length into his mouth at once. Even as he tried to remain cool, Bakugou couldn't stop himself from jumping as Midoriya began sucking his dick.

"Gahh... God-damnit Deku, you f-fucker."

A knock on the office door brought them both to their senses. Midoriya and Bakugou looked at each other in a panic as the knocking continued, followed by the familiar squeak of the doorknob turning. In a rush, Midoriya slid himself under the open area of the desk underneath and pulled the chair with Bakugou still in it in front of him. The desk shielded both Midoriya and Bakugou's naked lower half as the door opened, revealing Todoroki at the doorway.

"My shift's over, Icy-Hot, whaddya want?" said Bakugou as he angrily spoke to Todoroki.

"It's nice to see some things don't change after high school. My agency is participating in the joint operation with yours tomorrow. I was hoping to discuss some strategy with you ahead of time. Is Midoriya still here as well?"

Deku nearly hit his head against the desk when he heard his name. _Damn, it sounds like Todoroki isn't leaving any time soon. And knowing Bakugou, he's going to keep the clock going on the ten-minute limit. Hmm..._

He grasped Bakugou's softening dick and slid his mouth back over it. He felt Bakugou's entire body tense up and wished he could see the look on his face. He wasn't going to let himself be subjected to another punishment like today. It was Kacchan's turn to be embarrassed.

Bakugou cleared his throat and frowned, "N-no that loser isn't here, we can talk about this tomorrow. I- _haa_ I have other work to deal with right now."

Midoriya brought the cock in his mouth back up to its previous vigor, gliding back and forth while slipping his tongue along the moist slit at the tip. Bakugou tried to knee him away, but Midoriya easily avoided his half-hearted attempts to stop him. If anything, it encouraged him to get more enthusiastic with his fellatio. If he was trying to stop him, then he must be close to finishing.

"You feeling alright, Bakugou? You seem a little flushed right now."

"I'M FINE, NOW GET LOST, YOU HOT 'N COLD BASTARD!"

"Hopefully you'll act more professional when you're actually on the clock. Tell Midoriya I said hello."

Bakugou watched Todoroki leave, biting his lower lip to keep his restraint steady. As soon as the door closed and heard his steps fade away, he pushed away from the desk, the wheels on the chair skidding across the hardwood floor.

"Who the fuck said you could keep going you asshole! You heard me talking to that bastard! I said stop!"

Midoriya ignored him and continued sucking him off. He could taste his pre-cum now, slightly salty with an odd chemical aftertaste. Perhaps his hands weren't the only part of his body to secrete nitroglycerin after all.

"Nggh... I said quit it, you-you're not..."

His breath grew erratic as he gave in to the pleasure Deku had created. He thrust himself hard against Midoriya's lips and came at the back of his throat.

"Oh shit. Mmm, fuck!" Bakugou knew he hadn't made it past ten minutes. Was it Deku sucking him off in secret while someone else was in the room that brought him to climax so quickly? It didn't matter, he came hard inside Deku's mouth. That meant he was suddenly at the mercy of the same pathetic loser that he'd been torturing for the last eight hours.

Midoriya rose to his feet, wiping traces of semen off of his lips as he grinned at Bakugou. He knew he'd won this bet and now it was time for Kacchan to pay his penalty.

"I may have relieved my bladder, Kacchan, but after all the stimulation your little punishment did to me, it's my turn to cum now. Turn around."

* * *

"Not so fast, you bastard! I just came so I can't just keep going like this."

Midoriya reached around as he thrust into Bakugou without restraint. "Your body is telling the truth that your mouth won't believe. You're even harder now than when I was blowing you. You must like getting treated like this, Kacchan. After sitting on the edge of climaxing all day, I don't think I'll last much longer. You're just so damn tight, Kacchan!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Get it over with, asshole." Bakugou's breath quickened as Midoriya wrapped his arms around his shoulders, using the leverage to pump into him with more urgency.

"Ahh! D-Damn it, Deku, keep going!"

Midoriya dropped one of his hands down to Bakugou's throbbing cock and made him cum again just moments after he wrapped his fingers around him.

 _Y-Yeah, I'm really close myself now, but what should I do_?

He slammed against Bakugou's ass a few more times before he pulled out and came on his back and shirt, adding a splash of white to his otherwise dark hero costume.

As the two caught their breath, Bakugou realized where Midoriya had finished.

"You asshole, why'd you cum there?! Now I have to wash my damn costume before tomorrow's mission!"

"Sorry, I was trying to be considerate. Next time I'll make sure to cum in your ass."

"H-Hah, like there's gonna be a next time, you nasty fuck."

"Oh, there will be. You can bet on it!"


End file.
